Pour l'avoir sauvé
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: OS sur deux ennemis de la guerre que la vie va rapprocher. Résumé nul, comme d'habitude lol. Venez lire !


_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs !_

 _Alors voici un OS fait spécialement pour_ _ **Kajol**_ _;)_

 _Il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver l'histoire mais je suis assez satisfaite de moi malgré tout^^ J'espère que vous le serez aussi ;) C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple !_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrais un jour^^_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

 **Kakashi - Hinata**

 **Pour l'avoir sauvé**

La douleur était lancinante, le faisant haleter. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever, ni à bouger sa jambe gauche. Il releva légèrement sa tête pour voir qu'il avait un gros morceau d'obus planté dans sa cuisse, il grimaça et reposa sa tête sur le sol terreux. Il devait absolument se camoufler, il était à découvert, ce n'était pas l'idéal sur un champ de bataille.

Il réussit à se mettre en position assise, mais ne put se relever plus. Il se traîna donc à l'aide de ses bras, retenant difficilement ses plaintes. Il saignait beaucoup, ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé durant une bataille, mais c'était la première fois que c'était aussi grave. Il ne s'en sortirait pas, il le savait.

Il se traîna encore un peu pour coller son dos contre une charrette qui trainait là et ferma ses yeux. Sa respiration était saccadé, il transpirait et tremblait de fatigue. Il porta une main à son casque pour le retirer et le jeter près de lui, laissant ses cheveux argenté à l'air libre.

Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur tant elle était forte, le faisant perdre doucement connaissance. Seule l'odeur de la poudre à canon, du sang et de la fumée le gardait connecté à ce qui l'entourait.

Il sut qu'il partait pour un monde meilleur quand une odeur de lilas vint envahir son odorat.

* * *

Le Paradis sentait le lilas, c'était agréable et reposant. Mais quelque chose était gênant. Il avait mal. Il ne savait où exactement, mais il avait mal. On ne pouvait avoir mal au Paradis ! En même temps, il ne s'attendait pas à atterrir au Paradis, il aurait plutôt mérité l'Enfer vu qu'il avait du sang sur ses mains. Ce n'était pas si surprenant d'avoir mal, en Enfer… Mais l'Enfer sentait le lilas ?

Il tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, forçant pour y parvenir. Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois avant de voir l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il faisait face à un plafond en bois d'un marron foncé. Cherchant à voir autour de lui, le soldat découvrit qu'il était dans une petite pièce où seul son lit se trouvait, collé au mur qui portait la fenêtre. Il tenta de se lever mais grimaça et étouffa un grognement de douleur.

Portant ses mains à sa cuisse, il regarda dans cette direction et vit qu'il avait un bandage à la place de l'éclat d'obus. Il se recoucha en gémissant et sentit rapidement une main recouvrir sa bouche par-dessus son masque. Il ouvrit ses yeux et découvrit avec étonnement une jeune femme qui le regardait avec inquiétude, son index contre ses lèvres.

_ Chut,murmura-t-elle.

Il se calma, acquiesça, et la jeune femme retira sa main. Il la regarda. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses longs cheveux noirs parsemés de reflets bleutés. Ses grands yeux laiteux le regardèrent à nouveau.

_ Je vais te soigner,dit-elle à voix basse.

Hésitant légèrement, elle finit par lui retirer son gilet militaire qu'elle posa délicatement près d'elle. Il la regarda ensuite retirer son bandage. Découvrant une vilaine plaie tout juste désinfectée. Le soldat reposa sa tête sur le lit et couvrit ses yeux d'un bras. La douleur était cuisante, le faisant souffler lentement.

La jeune femme entreprit de découper son pantalon pour ne pas qu'il frotte à la blessure. Une fois qu'il se retrouva en sous-vêtement sur le lit, elle mouilla un linge et vint nettoyer précautionneusement la plaie.

La vitesse de respiration du soldat augmentait, il serrait son poing gauche et crispait sa main droite sur le bois du lit. Il ne put retenir son grognement lorsqu'elle le désinfecta.

_ Je suis désolée,dit-elle d'un murmure.

Il transpirait, respirait trop vite et tremblait. Mais elle en fit abstraction, s'armant de son aiguille pour recoudre ce soldat. Elle savait très bien qu'il faisait partie de l'armée combattant celle de son pays et que si elle l'avait laissé dans cette clairière défraîchis, il serait mort, mais… Elle n'avait pu l'abandonné à sa mort, elle ne-ce le serait jamais pardonnée. Elle fit le dernier nœud avant de nettoyer le sang autour de sa suture.

Sentant quelque chose de froid sur sa blessure bouillante, le soldat releva difficilement sa tête et vit sa « sauveuse » appliquer une crème blanche sur les coutures. Sa cuisse tremblait mais ce qu'elle faisait le soulageait un peu.

_ C'est un onguent, ça va te soigner,murmura-t-elle, de cette même voix douce, en regardant ses gestes.

_ Merci,souffla-t-il, recevant un regard tendre et un sourire chaleureux.

Cette jeune femme devait être son ange gardien, il en était persuadé. Il reposa sa tête en soupirant alors qu'elle rangeait son pot d'onguent. Elle revint vers lui après quelques minutes, passant un linge humide sur son front, ce qui le fit ouvrir ses yeux lentement.

_ Tu es tout sale, je vais te nettoyer, dit-elle en cessant ses gestes, le fixant.

Sa vision était trouble, il allait perdre connaissance.

La jeune femme le vit s'évanouir. Elle regarda le bol qu'elle lui avait rapporté. Elle lui avait préparé une soupe, il devait manger pour guérir. Elle décida de le laisser se reposer, elle s'occuperait de sa toilette et de son repas plus tard. Elle débarrassa les vêtements, le bol et la bassine d'eau avant de fermer les rideaux de la fenêtre et quitter la petite chambre.

* * *

Ouvrant doucement ses yeux, il découvrit la même pièce qu'à son dernier réveil plongée dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il soupira en sentant la douleur dans sa cuisse. Puis il sursauta : une main venait de se poser sur son front. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant son ange gardien lui sourire.

Elle retira sa main en disant qu'il avait de la fièvre, il la regarda quitter silencieusement la pièce. Ses yeux noirs se figèrent alors sur le futon aux draps défaits qui était sur le sol. Son ange gardien dormait là ?

Elle revint dans la pièce avec un plateau chargé qu'elle posa à terre avant de lui tendre ses mains. Fronçant ses sourcils en premier lieu, il finit par les prendre. Elle l'aida à s'assoir dans le lit et lui donna un verre d'eau dans lequel elle avait mis un médicament.

_ C'est pour la douleur, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant.

Il ne rechigna pas pour avaler cela avant qu'elle ne lui donne un bol de riz et une soupe miso, insistant sur le fait qu'il devait manger pour guérir. Il lui obéit sans préavis. Tout en mangeant avec faim, il la détailla. Elle s'était assise contre le mur, sur son futon, et semblait plongée dans ses pensées vu son regard figé sur le bois du lit. Elle avait les caractéristiques physiques d'une femme de ce pays, censée être son ennemi. Pourtant, elle l'avait sauvé, soigné et maintenant nourri. Elle lui parlait avec douceur, lui souriait…

_ Je m'appelle Kakashi, dit-il sans même savoir pourquoi, la faisant le regarder. Elle lui sourit.

_ Hinata,chuchota-t-elle.

Il sourit à son tour, caché sous son masque.

_ Merci de m'avoir soigné.

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire avant de rester silencieuse, le regardant terminer son repas, se demandant comment elle pouvait ne pas le haïr.

Son père était mort à cause de cette foutue guerre. Son aîné, Neji, s'était engagé dans l'armée à la suite de leur père, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles. Sa mère était morte quand elle était petite alors maintenant, elle était seule avec sa petite sœur Hanabi, espérant échapper aux batailles incessantes qui brûlaient et asphyxiait son pays.

Pourtant, malgré toute l'amertume qu'elle vouait aux soldats qui les envahissait, elle en recueillait un et le soignait. Elle le laisserait retourner à la guerre… Il avait dû tuer des hommes de son pays, elle en était certaine. Peut-être même, avait-il déjà croisé Neji… Elle détourna le regard.

_ C'est ta chambre ? demanda-t-il, ayant fini de manger.

_ Non. Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Demain, je t'aiderais à faire ta toilette.

Il acquiesça et la laissa l'aider à se recoucher. Dormait-elle près de lui pour veiller à sa santé ? Surement. Après tout, elle était son ange gardien !

* * *

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines que son ange gardien s'occupait de lui. Elle changeait son pansement deux fois par jour, l'aidait à faire un brin de toilette chaque matin, lui préparait ses repas et dormait près de lui pour surveiller son état. Deux semaines, mais il n'avait encore jamais entendu clairement sa voix. Elle chuchotait tout le temps et quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle s'était contentée de dire qu'il ne devait pas être là.

La douleur à sa cuisse était moindre et il rêvait de pouvoir sortir à l'air libre. Le soir, quand la lune emplissait le ciel, Hinata ouvrait la fenêtre au-dessus de sa tête et le laissait profiter de l'air frais silencieusement. Il aimait bien quand elle était avec lui, sa présence était reposante. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais ses silences lui plaisaient.

Il quitta ses pensées en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, lui arrachant un sourire sous son masque. Hinata s'approcha de lui en le saluant d'un sourire, comme chaque matin, avant de s'atteler à défaire son pansement. Il la regarda faire.

Elle était douce et délicate, faisant bien attention à ne pas envenimer la douleur. Jetant le bandage sur le sol, elle lui tendit ses mains qu'il saisit pour se retrouver assis. Ne le lâchant pas, contrairement à d'habitude, elle riva son regard nacré dans ses yeux.

_ Je vais t'aider à te lever, je t'ai préparé un bain, dit-elle à voix haute, lui faisant découvrir le timbre doucereux de sa voix.

Il s'appuya sur sa jambe droite, et sur son ange gardien, pour se mettre debout avec difficulté. Hinata fit de son mieux pour le soutenir et entoura un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher. Kakashi s'était résolu à s'aider de la jeune femme, il avait donc entouré ses épaules d'un bras pour avancer lentement.

Quittant la petite chambre pour la première fois, il découvrit une pièce de vie simple et légèrement délabré. La pièce n'était pas bien grande, elle regroupait une petite cuisine à côté d'une table et d'un vieux sofa en tissu. Il remarqua une grosse bassine en bois sur le côté.

S'approchant de ladite bassine, Kakashi comprit que c'était son bain. Hinata le fit s'assoir sur un tabouret, grimaçant avec lui par compassion. Une fois qu'il calma sa douleur, elle l'aida à retirer son tee-shirt, lui demandant de garder son sous-vêtement en rougissant légèrement, ce qui le fit sourire. Hinata retira ensuite sa robe de chambre, se découvrant en longue chemise grise foncée dont elle noua le bas, dénudant ses jambes. Elle regarda alors le soldat et lui tendit ses mains.

_ Je vais t'aider à monter dans la bassine,l'informa-t-elle, il saisit ses mains. Après je te laisserais seule, il y a un rideau, tu auras de l'intimité.

Kakashi grogna en se relevant, s'appuyant sur son ange gardien et soufflant. Elle lui laissa le temps de bien se stabiliser avant qu'elle ne se colle à sa gauche, entourant sa taille et lui ses épaules. Ils entrèrent en même temps et calmement dans le bain, il grogna en pressant son épaule lorsqu'il prit appuie sur sa jambe blessée. Hinata vint plaquer sa main gauche sur son torse en le sentant se courber en avant sous la douleur.

_ Doucement,dit-elle. Je vais t'aider à t'assoir.

Elle fit comme dit et se retrouva accroupit à côté de lui, l'eau lui arrivant au-dessus du nombril. Elle le vit se détendre doucement, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Elle aurait bien voulu l'obliger à retirer son masque, par simple curiosité. Mais la première et unique fois où elle avait voulu le faire, il l'avait repoussée.

_ Pourquoi aider un ennemi ? demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Elle tint son regard, plissant légèrement ses sourcils.

_ J'aide juste un homme.

Elle lui sourit et voulu récupérer sa main qu'il garda, elle n'insista pas.

_ Pourquoi tu ne chuchote plus ?

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en se demandant si elle devait lui dire, Kakashi ne la quittait pas des yeux. Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, elle se décida à lui répondre qu'elle vivait avec sa cadette et qu'elle ne voulait pas que celle-ci le voit pour ne pas l'effrayer. Voulant en savoir plus sur son ange gardien, Kakashi lui demanda où étaient ses parents. Lui offrant un sourire crispé, elle baissa les yeux.

_ Ma mère est morte il y a des années, la maladie l'a emporté,dit-elle en fixant leur main. Mon père à donner sa vie pour son pays et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et releva timidement ses yeux sur lui, voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas quitter des siens. Elle tint son regard qu'elle trouvait triste, fatigué.

_ Pourquoi caches-tu ton visage ?demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il trouvait ses yeux nacrés magnifiques, d'une telle pureté, qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à sa question. Il se sentait vraiment apaisé quand elle était avec lui.

Ne sachant la raison de son silence, Hinata voulu s'excuser, mais elle voulait aussi savoir. Hésitant un peu, elle finit par lever doucement sa main pour l'approcher du visage de Kakashi. Il la lui attrapa pour l'arrêter lorsqu'elle effleura sa peau. Il voyait la surprise dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec empressement, se relevant précipitamment.

Elle sortit du bain après avoir essoré sa chemise du mieux possible. Elle sécha ses jambes et s'éloigna pour tirer le rideau. Elle ne lui jeta aucun regard alors qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

.

Il en avait profité pour nettoyer son masque avec du savon au lilas. Ce bain lui faisait vraiment du bien mais l'eau commençait à refroidir. Ne réussissant pas à se relever seul, il l'appela :

_ Hinata ?

Il vit son ombre derrière le rideau blanc avant de l'entendre lui demander s'il était présentable. Elle ouvrit ensuite le rideau et renoua de nouveau sa chemise pour entrer dans le bain et aller près de lui. Fuyant son regard, elle l'aida à se mettre debout, ne le lâchant pas et le soutenant. Ils quittèrent la bassine avec précaution puis Hinata le fit s'assoir sur le tabouret.

.

Kakashi grimaça de douleur en soupirant, s'allongeant sur son lit dont elle avait changé les draps. Hinata entreprit alors de lui nettoyer sa blessure, elle commençait tout juste à se refermer. Elle appliqua ensuite son onguent.

_ Mon meilleur ami s'est engagé avec moi dans l'armée, dit Kakashi en fixant le plafond, cessant une seconde les gestes d' était dans le même bataillon en débarquant ici…

Hinata reprit son application et l'écouta raconter qu'il avait perdu son pari contre son ami, il avait donc eu le gage de masquer son visage jusqu'au prochain rassemblement. Il avait relevé le défi. Cette rivalité était le moteur de leur amitié depuis des années.

_ Je le retirerais quand je le reverrais,termina-t-il alors qu'elle bandait sa cuisse.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Gaï.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

_ Je te remercie de prendre soin de moi,dit-il.

Elle sourit puis figea son regard au sien.

_ Me promettras-tu, quand tu seras guéris, de nous laisser la vie ?

_ Je te le promets,dit-il sans hésitation.

Elle lui montra alors son auriculaire gauche, le faisant hausser un sourcil. Elle émit un rire discret et lui expliqua que ce geste scellait une promesse. Il accrocha alors son auriculaire gauche au sien. Elle le fixa et sourit avant de les séparer.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, les bras repliés derrière sa tête, Kakashi fixait le plafond depuis un moment. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il repensait à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Ils passaient plus de temps ensemble depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de Gaï, elle lui racontait les traditions de son pays, parlait de sa petite sœur ou regardait les étoiles à travers la fenêtre avec lui, en silence.

Sa plaie était presque entièrement refermée et Hinata lui avait fabriqué une sorte de canne avec un gros et long bâton de bois. Il pouvait alors se lever seul et marcher avec précaution, mais il n'avait quitté la chambre que deux fois.

Il quitta le plafond des yeux pour regarder le futon vide à côté, cela l'inquiétait. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà et son ange gardien n'était pas couché… Il n'entendait plus un bruit depuis un moment. Son intuition, lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se redressa. Il se stabilisa et écouta. Un silence suivit la fermeture de la porte puis des pas, lent. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Hinata entra. Sans un mot, elle se coucha sur son futon sans même enlever sa veste et lui tournant le dos. Il la vit cacher son visage dans ses mains. Ses épaules tremblaient et il entendait ses pleurs étouffés. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer et cela lui était désagréable.

_ Hinata ?murmura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et s'empressa de sécher ses larmes. Elle avait oublié que Kakashi était là. Elle prit une minute pour contrôler son envie de pleurer. Elle riva alors ses yeux sur lui, il fronçait ses sourcils d'inquiétude. Elle voulait parler mais n'y arriva pas alors il lui tendit sa main.

_ Viens,dit-il.

Elle accepta et s'installa avec lui sur le lit. Il la fit se blottir contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien.

Elle s'était rendue au village : elle avait reçu un télégramme. Hanabi l'y avait accompagnée. Elles étaient persuadées que le message venait de Neji, son dernier télégramme datait d'il y a deux mois. Leur frère était bien le sujet de ce message qui annonçait sa mort sur le champ de bataille.

L'orphelinat du village avait alors prit Hanabi en charge et Hinata n'avait rien pu faire. Ses pleurs et ses protestations n'avaient servi qu'à la faire s'égosiller la voix. Les hommes du village l'avaient maintenu pour l'empêcher de foncer sur ceux qui voulaient lui prendre sa sœur. Hanabi avait décidé d'y aller de son plein gré pour que son aînée soit relâchée.

Kakashi la sentit peu à peu se calmer avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement, contre lui. Il la garda ainsi et s'endormit à son tour, sa tête posée sur celle de son ange gardien, son odeur de lilas l'apaisant complètement.

* * *

Kakashi voulu se rendre utile pour la jeune femme. Pouvant se déplacer seul avec sa canne, il circulait dans la petite maison à sa guise et avait entreprit de réparer certaine chose comme le volet cassé ou la porte d'entrée.

Hinata parlait peu depuis qu'elle était revenue en larmes la semaine passée. L'absence de sa cadette et l'annonce de la mort de Neji la faisait souffrir. Cette fichue guerre était vraiment une plaie. Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il la laisserait tranquille maintenant qu'il était guérit, mais elle l'avait supplié de rester encore un peu. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule dans cette maison et s'était un peu attachée au soldat.

Elle termina sa besogne et apporta le repas sur la table où son compagnon d'infortune vint la rejoindre. Ils dînèrent en silence. Seul le bruit des baguettes et de leur mastication rompaient ce calme. Le repas terminé, Hinata débarrassa et fit la vaisselle pendant que Kakashi affutait le katana, qui avait appartenu au père de son ange gardien, sur la demande de Hinata. Elle craignait pour leur sécurité : le village avait pris ses précautions, alors elle en faisait de même. Kakashi n'était pas rassuré, quelle aide pourrait-il lui apporter en cas d'attaque ? Il ne pouvait plus se battre, sa jambe gauche l'handicapait. Il espérait qu'elle se trompait et que personne ne viendrait ici.

.

Ils étaient couchés depuis un moment déjà, mais Hinata n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait mis le katana de son père près de son futon, au cas où. Ses yeux clos, elle écoutait attentivement chaque bruit qui les entourait. Le vent qui faisait claquer le volet, les animaux nocturnes qui vivaient à l'extérieur, la respiration calme de Kakashi.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder dormir. Pendant de longues secondes, elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

Elle se redressa doucement dans son futon et s'approcha de lui, elle voulait voir son visage. Elle avança sa main pour saisir son masque et sursauta lorsqu'il l'attrapa, ses yeux grands ouvert la fixant. Il la lâcha et s'assied dans son lit en respirant profondément.

Une fois sa surprise passé, Hinata se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, grimpant sur le lit.

_ Laisses-moi voir ton visage,chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux mais ne répondit pas, laissant le silence les envelopper.

_ Il n'y a rien à voir d'intéressant,finit-il par dire alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre.

_ C'est à moi d'en juger, non ?

Encore une fois, il garda le silence. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas une simple curiosité, elle voulait voir le visage de celui qui partageait sa vie actuellement, le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort. Elle voulait savoir à quoi il ressemble.

Ne lâchant pas son regard, elle s'avança d'avantage, jusqu'à se retrouver tout près de Kakashi qui ne bougea pas. Elle agrippa un morceau du tissu noir qui le recouvrait et patienta une seconde, mais il ne fit rien. Alors elle glissa lentement le masque jusqu'à découvrir entièrement le visage de Kakashi, elle sourit. Ses mains dessinèrent alors le contour de sa mâchoire, il avait la peau douce.

_ Tu es beau,souffla-t-elle, lui arrachant un fin sourire.

Elle passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, découvrant un touché qui lui plaisait. Kakashi ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la fixer. Il était de nouveau envouté par ses yeux nacrés, hypnotisé.

Il aurait dû l'en empêcher, il rompait sa promesse en la laissant faire. Mais il en fut incapable. Elle avait du pouvoir sur lui, elle faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur, elle le rendait nerveux et éveillait l'homme qui sommeillait en lui, faisant disparaître le soldat. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il la vit approcher son visage du sien, mais la laissa faire. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Portant une main à sa nuque, Kakashi approfondit le baiser. Il aimait le goût de ses lèvres, sa douceur, son initiative… Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé enlever son masque ? Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait voulu voir son visage ? Il frissonna quand elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise dans son dos, il rompit le baiser pour la regarder.

Hinata n'avait pas prévu ça, pourtant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette. Les joues rougis par la gêne, elle lui retira sa chemise et passa ses doigts sur les cicatrices qui maculaient son torse, il frissonna de nouveau.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre en commençant à déboutonner sa propre chemise. Kakashi la laissa faire. Il l'a désirait et, en cet instant, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait en lui que l'homme qu'il était, pas son ennemi, pas ce soldat qui combattait son pays, l'homme. Ne retirant pas sa chemise mais la laissant entrouverte, Hinata le regarda et pris ses mains qu'elle posa sur elle en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Kakashi s'allongea au-dessus d'elle et saisit ses lèvres. Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa peau douce et vint humer son parfum de lilas en embrassant son cou.

Kakashi fut honoré de constater qu'elle lui offrait sa pureté. Il se montra délicat et attentionné, la traitant comme elle le méritait avec toute la douceur qu'elle lui inspirait. Hinata ne savait ce qui l'avait poussée à se donner à lui, mais dans ses bras, recevant sa douceur et sa chaleur, elle comprenait une chose, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un soldat ennemi.

.

Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent leur chatouiller le visage. Encore nus, Hinata blottit dans les bras de Kakashi, ils ouvrirent doucement leurs yeux. Il la voyait sourire et caressa ce visage si beau et si doux qui l'avait fait vivre comme aucune autre femme.

_ Restes avec moi,murmura-t-elle.

Comment pourrait-il vouloir partir à présent ? Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui. Il était prêt à passer sa vie auprès d'elle, il l'aimait.

* * *

La guerre faisait rage. Les soldats mourraient pour défendre les convictions d'autres ou protéger leur pays. Qu'ils soient ennemis ou non, leurs corps se retrouvaient allongés les uns à côtés des autres sur la terre battue des champs de bataille. Leur sang se mêlait et abreuvait la terre.

L'Histoire se rappellera de ces hommes qui ont donné leur vie en ces heures sombres. Elle sera contée à travers les âges, embellissant la vérité et cachant les atrocités. Les enfants entendront les récits, tous plus sanglant les uns que les autres…

Mais l'Histoire oubliera cet homme et cette femme qui donnèrent plus d'importance à l'amour qu'à la guerre. L'Histoire oubliera que Hinata avait sauvé son ennemi d'une mort certaine. L'Histoire oubliera que Kakashi avait sauvé cette femme de la solitude et de la peur.

Dans un pays saigné par la guerre, dans une petite maison délabrée, la vie avait repris grâce à ces deux êtres que l'amour avait guidés.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et même à passer commande si vous voulez ;) Bisous_


End file.
